


Black Roses

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By GoddessAnexAfter receiving a birthday surprise from Ares, Xena starts to re-discover what's hidden in her heart, and Ares and Xena begin to rekindle an old flame.





	Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. If you choose to sue me, it is because you are a cold hearted, mean, rotten…Sorry, I was thinking about TPTB, I must have slipped. 
> 
> Violence/Sex/Subtext: How can this be about Xena and have no violence? Do you watch the show? Sex; well nothing at all graphic, maybe a little hint. And please, don’t’ even mention the subtext Word, I am now an official member, treasurer to be exact of Kat’s IHG club, and proud of it. If you like Gabrielle, fear for her safety in my story. 
> 
> I am dedicating this story to all my fellow shippers. You guys are the best!

“What are you doing here Ares? Xena wants nothing to do with you.” Hercules stated. 

 

“How would you know what Xena wants brother?” Ares voice was dripping with sarcasm at the last word. He was now thoroughly annoyed and was beginning to lose his patience. 

 

Xena’s eyes flashed open at the sound of their argument. She looked up to find none other than Ares staring back adoringly at her. “I thought I told you to go away.” She spat. 

 

“I said the same thing.” Came Hercules’ reply from behind her. Hercules gently took her arm and helped her to a standing position, seeing her having a hard time. “When I found you, this was tangled in your hair,” he said, handing her the rose. 

 

“Would you get it right?! It wasn’t tangled, it was braided. Do you have to make it sound like I’m always trying to start something?” 

 

“You always are!” Hercules yelled. 

 

By this time, Xena had had quite enough, “Just stop it the both of you! Hercules, you don’t always have to defend me; I can take care of myself you know. And you,” she said, shifting her eyes to Ares, “Can’t you take a hint? I just want to be left alone. Now out, the both of you.” Xena was exasperated. 

 

Hercules stalked out the door. He knew she hadn’t meant to hurt him, but she did. He just automatically assumed she’d want his help. And Ares-that bastard, why couldn’t he just leave Xena in peace. He was probably up to something. He just couldn’t figure out what. Hercules looked back at Xena’s closed door, whatever it was, Ares would pay if he hurt her again. 

 

_**~**_ 

 

Xena sat down on the bed, gently pulling the petals from the silky bloom. 

 

“Xena, I-“ Ares said, but stopped. As she looked up at him, he saw something new in her mask of emotions-hope? Did she want him to continue? He opened his mouth again, and stopped a second time, and watched as new tears fell down the paths of the old ones. Ares couldn’t stand it any longer and walked over beside her, but he made no move to touch her. Instead, he just waited for Xena to make the next move, whatever it may be.

When Xena saw him walk over, her body visibly stiffened. He had such an effect on her senses, she couldn’t think rationally with him this close. But as he stood there, just watching her, something about him, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, changed. He seemed somehow softer, gentler than before. And she couldn’t help it; she reached out her hand and placed it in his. A small, almost undetectable smile creased her lips as Ares squeezed his fingers lovingly around hers. She didn’t know what made her do it. She’d said so many untrue things in the past, and felt obliged to make amends. 

 

Ares was relieved. The simple gesture made his heart soar and he sat down beside her, engulfing her in his arms, trying to let his warmth comfort her. When she was settled against him, and no protest was emitted from her mouth, he took his fingers and hesitantly placed them under her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. He leaned in closer, his lips a breath away, and stopped, waiting for a sign that it was all right to continue. Ares felt her gently squeeze his hand affectionately, as he had done before, and moved to her lips for a long-awaited kiss. 

 

_**~**_ 

 

 

 

The soft, silky feel of her lips and the sweet taste of her mouth encouraged Ares to continue his loving ministrations. He pulled at the straps of her nightgown and slid them down over her shoulders, reveling in the feel of her smooth skin. Xena pulled back and looked into his eyes. All she found was love and adoration staring back at her. 

 

“Xena, I…” he started, but she held a finger to his lips. 

 

“Shhh, I know Ares.” And with that she leaned forward and captured his lips again. 

 

Ares was in Elysia. He was finally going to make love to the woman of his dreams, and he was going to make sure he left a lasting impression. He pushed her back onto the blood-red sheets and removed the rest of their clothing with a thought. Now, with nothing preventing them from joining, Ares entered her, crying out her name as a wave of pleasure of finally being with his princess washed over him. 

 

 

 

_**~**_ 

 

Xena awoke to someone knocking loudly on her bedroom door. She glanced at the man sleeping next to her and hurriedly shook him awake. “Ares. Ares you have to go.” 

 

He looked up at her, still half-asleep, until the knocking broke his daze. “Who is it?” Ares asked. Xena opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a voice shouting from the other side of the door, 

 

“Xena, let me in. I need to talk to you!” Hercules said, a little louder than was necessary. 

 

“Hercules.” she breathed. Xena glanced over at Ares and he looked none too pleased. If Hercules came in she knew there’d be trouble. She had to do something now, but what? Her mind raced with possibilities, but the door crashed open. ‘Too late,’ she mused. 

 

Hercules came in, barreling into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t, Xena…with Ares? ‘No!’ His mind was screaming, but his face was expressionless. 

 

“Xena, how could you?” Hercules asked, finally finding his voice. Xena just looked up at him, and he saw the tears falling down her face. He also noticed Ares’ hand reaching out to take Xena’s. 

 

“Hercules, you wouldn’t understand.” she simply stated. 

 

“I WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND?!?” He screamed. “I think I understand just fine, let’s see, you were feeling a little lonely so you just up and decided to sleep with HIM?” 

 

“Hercules, it’s none of your business who I chose to sleep with, and it just so happens that I was lonely. I have been lonely for longer than I can remember, and Ares takes it all away, he makes me forget.” Xena was crying furiously at this point but continued, “ I need him Hercules, I don’t want to be alone anymore.” As she finished, Ares moved over the bed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

 

Hercules realized he had to stop this now. “Xena, what about us? You and me, I thought that meant something.” 

 

‘Oh that’s it!’ Ares thought and looked coldly at his half-breed, half-brother, “You listen to me Hercules, whatever it is you ‘thought’ you had with Xena is over, now get out of here.” 

 

“Ares you-“ Hercules started. 

 

“I SAID GET OUT!” Ares screamed. Without another word or glance at them, Hercules turned and stormed out the door. Xena quickly got out of her bed and pulled her nightgown over her head. 

 

“You had to go and do that didn’t you! Now everyone’s going to find out, and I-I didn’t want it that way, not yet.” Tears were still falling from beneath her eyelids as she squeezed them shut, willing the tears to stop, but they still came. Ares disappeared, then re-appeared behind her, fully clothed, and took Xena into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they just stood there, each trying to cope with the new thorn in their already weak relationship, and taking comfort in each other’s warmth. 

 

_**~**_ 

 

Hercules stormed down the steps. He couldn’t wait to find the others. What would they think? What about Gabrielle, and Cyrene? Hercules suddenly stopped in mid-step. How could he hurt Xena like that? He cared about her, and he wouldn’t ever want anyone to think badly of her. He decided to let Cyrene know, after all, she was Xena’s mother and would know how to handle the situation best. 

 

Upon entering the kitchen, Hercules was greeted by Gabrielle, who ushered him to his seat at the table, next to Autolycus and Amarice. Gab took her seat across from Hercules and a questioning look ran across her face, “Hercules, where’s Xena? I thought she’d be joining you for breakfast.” 

 

Hercules didn’t know what to say. How could he tell them? “Um, well…she just-“ 

 

“Had to freshen up a bit, morning mother.” Xena’s rich voice filled the small kitchen and everyone looked up, wide-eyed at the sight. Xena had come down in a thigh-high white shift, a brown belt adorning her slim waist, with matching brown boots that reached up to her mid-shin. Her hair was twisted up and secured at the top of her head, with soft curls falling across her cheeks and neck. Hercules stood up and walked over to her. He was truly in awe. He’d always thought of her as beautiful, but now she seemed to just shine, her eyes glistened, and her smile- her smile melted his heart. He turned back to the crowd at the table, “Um, excuse us, we’ll be right back.” 

 

He reached out and took her hand, guiding her into the next room. Amarice giggled and Autolycus just closed his eyes, painting the dark-haired beauty in his mind. 

 

_**~**_ 

 

 

 

As soon as they entered the living room, Xena snatched her hand away from Hercules. “Before you say anything, I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry for what Ares said. Yes, we did have something Hercules, you helped me to realize that the life I was living was wrong, and that I could change, I just needed a little help. And you did just that. I had feelings for you for a very long time, but every time we met, you just ignored ‘us’ and went about the mission.” 

 

“It was the right thing to do. How could we just let all those people down?” He asked, placing his hands on his hips. 

 

“You’re right, but I always felt like you were pushing me away,” Xena paused, carefully choosing her next words, “I’m happy Hercules-with Ares. Don’t you want that for me?” 

 

Why? Why did she have to be telling him this? Hercules let out a rough sigh. “Of course I want you to be happy, I just don’t see how happiness connects with Ares.” 

 

“I do. I believe you don’t know what you have until it’s gone. And Ares has found that out. No one knows anything about Ares and I. We’ve kept it such a secret for so long, and I thought that when I left his ways it meant that I had to leave his love. We were enemies at war, fighting for a different cause, but even then, he’d come to me at night and hold me sometimes. He comforted me after incredibly hard days and I…” Xena turned her head for a moment, not knowing how to continue. When she looked back at Hercules, she found his face soft, and understanding. “I need him.” 

 

Hercules, for his part, was putting on a brave front. He smiled at her, what else could he do? Support her love for another man, or denounce it? No, he’d just be there for her, even though he knew she was wrong. Ares could never be redeemed, or care about anyone but himself. “ So where does it go from here Xena?” 

 

“I don’t know yet. I just want to take things slow for now. I suppose I’ll have to tell mother, and Gabrielle, and Argo.” She stated as she sat down upon a cushioned chair. 

 

That was it, Hercules couldn’t keep it in any longer. He laughed. “Ar…Argo!” 

 

Even Xena cracked a smile. “Don’t laugh, I tell her everything.” 

 

“Come on. Let’s just let this go for awhile and have breakfast. I’m sure everyone’s already taken dibs on who comes back with a black eye.” Hercules smiled. Xena got up and led the way to the kitchen. 

 

_**~**_ 

 

“Well it’s about time you two decided to join us.” Gab piped up as soon as they entered the room. 

 

“We just had a little something to sort out.” Xena said. She walked over to her mother and helped her bring the trays over to the table. Cyrene smiled at her daughter. There was so much about her little girl she didn’t know and she wanted more than anything for Xena to share with her. 

 

Once everyone was seated, eggs and bacon, toast and jam, and fresh-squeezed juice were passed around the table. Laughs and smiles were shared by everyone, except Xena- her mind was somewhere else, on someone else to be exact. Ares. She missed his touch already, her wild heart ached for him and he was the only one who could tame it. She felt so alone though friends surrounded her. 

 

Xena got up abruptly from the table and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. The crowd in the kitchen was left speechless. What was causing Xena to act like this? -The same question was running through everyone’s head. 

 

Xena stepped away from the house and noticed something on the ground in front of her. ‘ There they are again.’ she thought. Hundreds of black petals made their way to the barn. She followed and pushed open the door. She walked over to Argo and rubbed the mare’s nose gently. “Was he here girl?” Xena asked. Argo nickered softly and nudged her head against Xena’s shoulder. “What is it?” Xena looked around to see where the petals stopped-right in front of her saddlebags. She walked over to her smallest saddlebag, the flap was slightly ajar, and reached inside, feeling for anything unusual. She found it. Pulling her hand out revealed a jewel-laden ring. Beautiful diamonds, amethysts, ruby’s, and sapphires adorned the gold band. It was absolutely breathtaking. She slipped the ring on her finger and marveled at it. She reached her hand into the bag again, this time pulling around a ribbon-bound letter. It smelled of roses, and she opened it, proceeding to read the note: 

 

 

 

~ Sweet, 

 

I felt the sudden need apologize for my earlier actions. I should have thought before I spoke. You were always right, I am too rash sometimes. Besides, I knew you would love it.

I had some important matters to attend to at my temple in Gatthus, which is not far from Amphipolis, and I would be deeply honored if you’d join be for dinner, love. 

 

Sincerely, 

 

Well, If you don’t know by now, I’m not going to tell you. 

 

~ 

 

Xena chuckled at the last sentence. It was just like him to make her laugh. She couldn’t help it; he was so charming. Xena placed the letter back in the bag and stood up. Now all she had to do was explain this to her mother, and friends. 

 

 

 

“What am I going to say? Hey guys, see you later, I’m off to dinner with your worst enemy?” she said aloud. 

 

“Xena, what are you talking about?” Cyrene’s voice floated across the barn. 

 

Xena turned around. She had to do this. She couldn’t hide from her mother any longer. Cyrene walked over to Xena and took her daughter into her arms. Cyrene sat down on a bale of hay, pulling Xena down with her, and gently rocked back and forth. 

“Xena tell me what’s going on with you…please. You know how much I love you, and I just want to be there for you, you know that.” 

 

“I’ve fallen in love, mother.” So simple, yet so meaningful, and Xena meant it. She didn’t know how else to explain it so she just said it. 

 

Cyrene was shocked to say the least, and her heart jumped at the thought. “Oh Xena. And who is it that we’re talking about?” 

 

“You’ll hate me if I tell you.” 

 

“I could never hate you, and I’ll support your decision no matter what. Besides, how bad could it be? It’s not like you’ve gone and fallen in love with Ares, dear.” Cyrene smiled at her joke, but her smile quickly faded when she saw that Xena did not return her humor. In fact, Xena’s face visibly fell at the mention of the god.

“Oh Xena, not him. Tell me it’s not him.” Cyrene pleaded. 

 

Xena looked up at her mother hopelessly. How could she have thought that her mother would have understood? Cyrene almost died because of one of Ares’ plots, and now she wanted her to just forgive him? 

 

“I should have known better than to tell you. I should just keep things to myself mother, I’ve always gotten along better that way.” Xena said, getting slightly angry with herself. 

 

“Now Xena, you know that’s not true. You need to let it out; it just came as a bit of a shock to me. Why don’t we talk about it? It will make both of us feel better, I promise.” Cyrene offered.

“Alright Mom.” Xena smiled and sat back down next to her mother. Cyrene took her daughter’s hand and listened patiently as Xena began to spill out the contents of her heart. 

 

 

 

Part III 

 

“Xena, please dear, I’m your mother for Zeus’ sake.” Cyrene pleaded. This conversation was getting nowhere. For the past fifteen minutes she watched as Xena nervously shuffled her feet and fidgeted while trying to avoid her mother’s questions. 

 

“ I just don’t feel comfortable Mom, just try to understand, will you? There are things in my past that, well…things between Ares and I that-that I’m just not ready to talk about! So please just understand, or at least try to understand, for me. Can you do that?” Xena stood and began pacing in front of her mother, not only because she was frustrated, but also because she knew she should be well on her way to Ares’ temple right now to prepare for dinner. 

 

Cyrene just looked up at her indignant daughter and sighed, “Will you never tell me about your past Xena? Will I always be in the dark when it comes to a great many years of my daughter’s life?” 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, I’m just not ready mother, alright?” Xena looked upon her mother’s exhausted form and smiled, “I’ll tell you what, tonight after dinner when I come home, you be waiting for me, and I’ll answer any questions that you might have for me, any reasonable questions.” 

 

“All right dear, you just be careful. And don’t let him try anything, you hear?” Cyrene jested. Xena smiled and Cyrene gave her one last hug before walking out of the barn. 

 

_**~**_ 

 

 

 

It was cold, dark, and drizzling by the time Xena reached Gatthus, and she was not happy in the least. She was shivering, wet, and late. ‘Ares is not going to be happy,’ she thought guiltily. As she dismounted Argo, a lanky girl pushed open the temple doors and made her way towards Xena. 

 

Xena turned to face her. She looked to be about fourteen, maybe fifteen, and was very pretty. She had long, shiny brown hair and crystalline blue eyes. “My name is Isis, and you’re Xena right?” The young girl inquired. 

 

“That would be correct Isis.” Xena smiled at the girl; tall, slender, beautiful…what was she doing at Ares’ temple? 

 

“Well, Ares told me he’d be waiting for you in the dining room. I can show you to him if you’d like.” Now it was Isis’s turn to smile at Xena. Ever since the first day she had lived in the temple, all she ever heard Ares talk about was Xena. Xena this, Xena that, not that she minded, she loved when the god was in a good mood. And his stories were not exaggerated. She was beautiful, no, gorgeous, and Isis instantly took to her. 

 

Isis snapped to attention as Argo leaned in to nip her long skirt and both warrior and adolescent shared a hearty laugh. 

 

“It’s alright girl, I haven’t forgotten about you.” Xena said as she patted her beloved horse. “What do you say we put Argo up in the stables and head in, it’s getting pretty cold out here.” 

 

Isis nodded in agreement and started off in the direction of the barn, with Xena close behind. 

 

_**~**_ 

 

 

 

The dark looming temple doors noisily creaked open as the pair stepped inside. Xena almost took in a sharp breath. This was one of the most amazing temples she had ever seen, especially for Ares, and she would have never suspected it from the old, worn-down exterior. The walls, floors, and pillars were made of black and white marble and animal skin carpets were scattered about the floor. Black candles adorned the tabletops and a wide variety of weaponry was strewn across the walls.

Xena’s nose twitched as a sweet smell drifted into her nostrils, and she smiled as she looked around; dozens upon dozens of his infamous rose were decorating the temple, and the pleasant scent was intoxicating. 

 

Isis noticed the content look on Xena’s face. “He spent all day setting this up, you know.” Isis almost turned away but waited, “You must be very special to him.” She added. 

 

Xena simply nodded her head. “Where is he?” 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot about him!” Isis laughed. “Come on, I’ll show you.” 

 

Isis led Xena down a number of different corridors, walking silently towards their destination. As they moved through the halls, Xena was captivated by the large murals that hung on the walls and were painted on the ceilings; every one of them of her. 

 

“It’s kind of creepy.” Xena stated, stopping to stare at one particular picture. Isis turned back. 

 

“We used to think he was just obsessed with you because he lost you. But after watching him hour after hour, painting each one with such great care, we all realize that it had to be something more. I think he loves you Xena.” 

 

“He painted all of these by himself?” She asked incredulously. 

 

“Every one of them. The priestesses and I offered to help him, to which he always said that no one could know your beauty like he did.” Isis caught Xena’s intent gaze and gently tugged on her hand. Xena snapped out of a silent reverie and followed Isis to the end of the hall. 

 

“He’s probably still in there waiting for you, but he gets bored easily and may have ventured off to his room or something. His bedroom is at the very end of the hall when you make a right out of the dining room, alright?” 

 

“Yes, thanks.” Xena smiled one last time as Isis made her way back down the hall. With quivering hands, Xena pushed the door open and peered inside. The long tables were empty, although the aroma of a meal still lingered on, and the candles had long since been put out. 

‘Great, the bedroom.’ Xena chuckled. 

 

 

 

_**~**_ 

 

Xena slowly advanced down the long corridor to Ares bedroom. With shaky fingers she reached for the handle and silently pushed it open. 

 

There he was, sitting at his desk with, what was that, a parchment and quill? Xena inwardly chuckled, what could he possibly be doing? Xena stepped into the room and cleared her throat, announcing her arrival. 

 

Ares angrily jumped from his chair at the sound, thinking it was one of his servants. “ I told you only to come if Xena arrived, and she never did, so leave me be.” he steamed. 

 

“ Did I catch you at a bad time?” Xena asked and smiled, waiting for his reply. Ares spun around at the sound of her velvety voice and grinned. 

 

“You came.” 

 

Xena frowned. “You thought I wouldn’t?” 

 

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t know. You should have been here hours ago, what happened?” 

 

“I got caught up in a rather lengthy conversation with my mother.” 

 

Ares looked at her beautiful face, her features seemingly troubled. “About what, dear” he asked, walking over to where she stood and gently taking her waist in his arms. 

 

“You.” 

 

“Really?” He grinned, “And it was an interesting conversation, of course?” 

 

Xena untangled herself from his arms and went over to sit on the side of his bed. “No it wasn’t Ares. My mother kept on bombarding me with questions that I didn’t want to answer, or couldn’t, because I didn’t know what the answer was myself. How could I possibly tell her about us Ares?” Xena lowered her head and brought a hand up to rest on her forehead. 

 

“I don’t know. That’s up to you though.” Ares walked over to her and kneeled down before her. He brought a hand to her cheek and drew it across the smooth surface. Xena looked up and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips, though she tried not to let it show. He gently slipped his vest off and wrapped his arms around her body leaning against her, pushing her down onto the fur covers that adorned his bed. 

 

“Ares, no.” Xena said, and moved to push him off. 

 

Ares looked truly hurt. “Just because we’re on the bed doesn’t mean we have to do any thing. I simply wanted to lay here with you and hold you and,” Ares moved his mouth to hers and gently kissed her, “kiss you. But if you’d rather not than fine.”

He pushed himself off of the bed, but before he got two feet away, two strong hands gripped his arms and pulled him down onto the bed. This time, Xena rolled over on top of him. 

 

“Actually, Ares, that sounds wonderful.” And with all words said, Xena leaned down to capture his moist, velvety lips. Her hands found his chest and she tickled the hair there, and Ares responded by pushing his tongue further into her mouth, causing a sensuous moan from Xena. 

 

Then Xena’s stomach rumbled, which caused a throaty chuckle from Ares. He pulled away from the delicious sensation her tongue and fingers were causing and sat up, pulling her with him. 

 

“You’re hungry.” He stated with a smirk. 

 

Xena looked slightly embarrassed. “Well,” he said,” I DID invite you here for dinner, so it’s your own fault. But since I luh— am concerned that you’re hungry I think I could…whip something up.” Ares said devilishly. 

 

“That would be nice.” Xena stood and walked over to his closet. “Ares?” 

 

He looked up. “Hmm?” 

 

“Do you have anything I could change into. This is wet and I’m starting to get cold. Also, I really don’t think it’s appropriate for dinner.” 

 

“Of course, sweet.” Ares stood and walked over beside, as he went past, he brushed against her, squeezing her hand before continuing on into the walk-in closet. He rummaged around for a minute before finding something that suited him. He pulled out a long black skirt and top and brought it out for Xena to see. “How’s this?” He looked her over and decided in his mind it would be perfect. “I had this specially made for you, years ago before you left, but I decided to save it for something special. And what’s more special than you being back here, with me?” 

 

“Roast Rabbit and steamed vegetables and strawberries with-“ 

 

“Now Xena, I think that is your stomach speaking for you.” Ares got down in front of her and put his lips against her stomach, “Now listen to me, you, hold on for just a little longer and I promise you a feast.” 

 

Xena couldn’t help but laugh. Gods she loved man, this god— her god she reminded herself. He truly was hers. 

 

Ares stood and took her hand, lead her over in front of the mirror and took her waist into his arms. He stood there for a moment gazing at the scene: Here he was, with his warrior princess, holding her magnificent body against his and not a word of complaint was uttered from her mouth. 

 

He leaned down to her ear and softly whispered, “Do you trust me, Xena?” he asked before bringing his gaze back to hers in the mirror. 

 

She looked into his eyes and so many emotions flooded through her body all at once. She was sure that he would never hurt her again. “Yes, Ares, I do.” 

 

With one final glance at her beautiful face, he unbuckled her armor and let it drop to the floor with a clang. He then took out a scarf from the dress bag and placed it over her eyes. “Ares…” she started. 

 

“Shh. Trust me, remember?” He said. Xena delivered a quick nod and Ares tied the scarf at the back of her head. He then slid down the leather bodice from her body and she stepped out of it. With one last squeeze of her hand he untied the back of her shift and let it fall to the floor. Ares reached for the skirt on his bed and leaned down a little, “Here, Xena, step into it.” After she did, he slid it up her long legs to rest at her hipbones and tied it in place in the back. He then reached for the black top and ran it up her arms and laced the back up. 

 

“Are you ready, sweet?” Ares asked, knowing full well how incredible she did indeed look. Xena nodded and Ares removed the scarf from her eyes. Xena took in a sharp breath. Her dress was amazing. Diamonds adorned the top a diamond chain hung around her waist. The silk dress felt light and creamy against her skin. “Ares, it’s beautiful.” she smiled. 

 

“I know, love, just like you.” Ares stated, not even realizing the endearing term he had just uttered. 

 

Xena spun around, eyes wide, and stared right into his. “What?” 

 

“Nothing, now are you hungry?” He stammered. 

 

'He obviously didn't mean to let it slip, I'll just ask him later.' She smiled at him, "Yes I am. Come on, let's go." Ares linked her arm in his and led her to the dining room. 

 

 

 

The only remaining occupants in the inn were Hercules, Gabrielle, and Cyrene. The others had had to leave earlier that day. 

 

Cyrene now paced angrily around the kitchen. "She said she'd be home tonight to talk and where is she?! I knew that-That Man could Not be trusted. Now where is my daughter? He's probably off dragging her into his..."

"Cyrene!" Gabrielle shouted and jumped to her feet. "Now I know you are upset, we all are, but yelling is doing us no good. Who could've know that Xena would just up and run off with Ares?" She said, taking a seat in her previously knocked over chair. Gabrielle looked to Hercules and Cyrene, and both looked ashamed. "All right, the both of you, Spill it." 

 

Cyrene took a seat across from the pair and put her head down, "She told me she was in love with him. I guess she just left to find out for sure." 

 

"No. No she's sure." Hercules spoke for the first time. "There's something I have to tell you both..." 

 

To Be Continued


End file.
